Under the thumb
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot. No one can get under her skin the way that Sam Strachan can. What happens when he closes the door behind him... Just wanted to do a really happy one shot... I do not own the Characters or the episode. Strachamp.


The cupboard happened. _I_ _t_ _did!_ Connie won't admit it – won't – or _can't_ , but I know she can't resist me. We're _perfect_ together. We could be. We will be. _We are!_

I go to her office to discuss Gracie's physio appointment, and I watch her from the door. It sounds really _cheesy_ – but I can _totally_ see us together at home...

 _Taking turns to cook the dinner. Getting married. Bringing up Grace together – maybe with another baby...or two. Gracie's dog, Simba. We could all go back to America together – to live..._

I'm getting carried away.

I go to her office to discuss Gracie's physio and I can't help gazing at her dreamily, from the doorway.

" _Hi_ " I greet her softly, going in.

She glances around the open door of her filing cabinet and greets me back in an unusually fond tone that matches mine. " _Hi_ ".

I close the door behind me and walk towards her. I lightly rest my hands on her desk as she comes over – her head buried in a thick file. It certain isn't going to be _light_ reading. "Grace's physio appointment this afternoon..."

She doesn't look up from her reading, but it's clear from her expression and her posture that she's irritated. She knows what she's doing – and she didn't take kindly to the reminder.

"Yep, I'll be taking her there myself once I've done this presentation to the board meeting." She tells me sharply – and it occurs to me that her irritation isn't _solely_ directed at me. She tires of all the meetings and the paperwork. The democracy – and the _hypocrisy_ of it all. No one ever gives _her_ a break when something goes wrong. She _loves_ being in charge. She _loves_ being 'Queen Bee' and being able to boss everyone about, but she hates the politics – so did I. That wasn't me either and I have every sympathy.

 _It can't be easy being Connie Beauchamp_.

I make my suggestion as gentle as possible – but even so, I already _know_ what her answer will be. "I thought...we could go together."

She scoffs – as I knew she would. "What – and play happy families?"

She likes to play 'hard-to-get' – _especially_ with me. It's the _ultimate_ pantomime – with her as the star. It can be frustrating at times.

I perch on the edge of her desk. I can almost _feel_ the warmth radiating off her body as she tries to fight what she feels with sarcasm - and I can still taste her on my lips from our _recent_ intimacy. "We did a pretty good job of that last week."

" _Last week_ was a mistake." She explains confidently – but I can't help noticing how she's trying _not_ to edge towards me. "It was a.. _.temporary lapse in judgement_." She claims – but falters slightly under my _intense_ gaze.

I'm not doing it on purpose – I just can't help it. - and I can't help thinking how alike her and Grace are either . Grace is more like her mother than Connie realises. It makes me so proud to have them both in my life – and my stomach drops when I realise that I could have lost them _both_ in the accident. _I nearly did._

I'm leaning towards Connie now and I can see her visibly stiffen up with the effort of trying keep me emotionally at arm's length as I get closer. " _Oh_ " I say, making my voice as soft as and seductive as I can. " _What, so we just pretend it never happened, right?_ " I suggest – momentarily playing along.

A slight smirk begins to cross her face and I decide that _now_ is a good time to pounce. I reach out and grab her waist – pulling her against me as our lips are reunited. She tenses up at first, but almost immediately relaxes in my embrace. Her hands – now free of any file, run up my chest and wrap around my neck, and she moans softly as I deepen the kiss and tangle my hands in her hair.

" _Don't stop_." She murmurs as I try to catch my breath. I don't _want_ to stop kissing her either – but my lungs have all but run out of air.

We're interrupted by a knock at the door. Connie sighs and leans her forehead against mine for a second to regain her composure, before side-stepping to what she deems to be an _acceptable_ distance.

"Come in." She announces, placing her hands on the desk – the right one inches away from mine. All I have to do is stretch out my fingers and I'd touch hers.

Charlie opens the door and pokes his head around it. "Sorry to interrupt. RTC on the way in. Serious head injury – now arrested. ETA about 4 minutes."

"Ok. I'll be right out." She answers, picking up her stethoscope as he makes his exit, leaving the door open for her.

"So...we're going to pretend _that_ never happened as well, aren't we?" I remark quietly.

Connie smiles her confirmation and leaves – glancing back at me on her way out the door. Any time _this_ happens – and it _will_ happen again, ' _it_ ' will stay in this office – or the store room – or whatever room we find ourselves in. But I don't mind, because I've _found_ the key to her heart. All I have to do is close the door and kiss her – then _that_ gateway will open – _the gateway to her soul_.

 _The key to Connie Beauchamp's heart has been – and always will be mine. I don't even have to knock._


End file.
